


I Know the World's a Broken Bone

by northerndownpourr



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerndownpourr/pseuds/northerndownpourr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon fight, and then Ryan hurts himself. Comfort ensues.  SELF HARM TW. Might be a one shot might continue based on reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know the World's a Broken Bone

**Author's Note:**

> This story has graphic descriptions of self harm.

“RYAN! I AM SO SICK OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE I DON’T MATTER. I FEEL LIKE ALL YOU DO IS GO OUT WITHOUT ME DAMN IT! I CAN’T TAKE IT.”

“Bren, I’m sorry. I’m sorry you feel that way. But you know how much I love you. Wasn’t last night enough to show that?” 

“One night of great sex doesn’t make up for   
ignoring me for two weeks. Just leave me alone. I think we may need to take a break.” Brendon poured himself a beer and went to sit on the couch. 

I couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. He was my everything, and yes I may not of been the most attentive boyfriend the last two weeks. But I love him, I love him more than the sun loves the moon and more than I could ever imagine loving anyone else.

Storming into the bathroom something caught my eye. Brendons two bladed razor. It looked so shiny, just sitting there.The chrome handle and holder for the blade, my reflection shining distorted in the handle- a sliver of my face. Sharp and shiny. Picking it up, I ran my finger gently over the two blades. I looked down at my arm, a little bit of hair but other than that exceedingly smooth skin. 

I gently traced the razor of my skin without leaving a mark. Then quickly on the front of my arm with my hand palm up, I took the edge of the razor and gashed open my skin. I instantly felt a relief, but also a sharp pain. The blood began to run out of my arm, and I did it again. Five times up my arm until there was blood dripping on the floor. 

I immediately realized what I had done. I had to get help. “Brendon, can you come to the bathroom, it’s really important.” I yelled out my voice wincing in a pleasant pain. I heard him sigh and walk towards the door.

“RYAN, are you ok? What did you do? Why did you do this?” Brendon’s voice was filled with urgency and concern.

“I cut myself. I’m sorry.” My voice was meek and shaky, but the pleasant pain still was there, warming me up, pulsing through my veins like a calming shot of something. 

Brendon got a cloth and started putting pressure on it. He then went and got gauze and started wrapping it around my arm. 

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t really mean that about taking a break. I just got angry. But you can never do this again, promise me Ry. Promise?” Brendon’s voice was incredibly sweet and tender. Just this beautiful tone to it, that helped more than the pleasant pain that was starting to fade. 

“I promise Bren, I promise.” I leaned into him as he finished wrapping gauze around my arm. 

“Now I’m gonna make you feel better.” Brendon’s voice turned from sweet to sexy.

He started kissing my lips and working his way around my neck. 

“I just want to cuddle with my baby and make everything ok.” He said to me, carrying me into the bedroom, tucking me in, and snuggling in next to me singing Northern Downpour.


End file.
